Mummy's Porcelain Doll
by Just-Me-And-My-Imagination
Summary: Mei has just come back from another photo shoot, and she's left feeling empty. This is a little inside look of how Mei actually feels rather than what her mother tells her to feel.


Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with Galactik Football.

"I'll come by your room later, and pick you up for practice k?" The red head beamed at the about turning Mei, spinning swiftly on her heels and walking to her room. "Alright … Honey." She said, in her usual mono-tone way of saying things.

She slid open the door, and stepped inside her place of residence, She pressed her back up against the door before letting her weak body limply slide to the floor, there she sat, hugging her knees. Jok had just walked her back to her room from another shoot, oh how she hated her side profession, but no-one had to know that right? Just as long as mummy was happy, just as long as Jok was happy … That was all that mattered … She guessed.

Mei emotionlessly stared into the ground, as if it were giving her a staring competition, as empty tears rolled down her cheeks, she remained oblivious to their presence.

_"No, Mei. You'll keep going, you can do a lot better shoots than that."_  
The tears fell silently on to her new skirt she had got for today's shoot.  
_"You're rubbish Mei! You think you'll make it to stardom like this! Sometimes I wander if you really are my daughter; maybe they gave me the wrong child."_

She crawled across the floor and made it to the little stool that sat in front of her mirror, she clambered onto it, and sat on it like she usually did, grooming herself.

_"Sit up straight, that posture is disgusting! Turn the other way Mei, where's your focus today?"_

Mei sat up bolt straight, years of molding her spine into the right position. She was turned slightly to the right; that always had been her better side after all.

The tears that had fallen had eaten their pathway down her thick foundation, and had left slightly off white blotches on her skirt. Her mascara had smudged under her eyes, which in fact seemed a lot blurrier than they should be.

She reached one hand up and effortlessly pulled out her contacts, letting the built up tears spill out.

_"Your eyes, they're not … Here put these in. From now on this is your eye colour Mei, it's much more glamorous."  
"But mum! What if people think I look weird? I mean … Your eyes tell a lot about you! People will just start thinking I'm heartless and cold, because my eyes are!"  
"Mei, do as you're told."_

Her grey eyes stared back at her, a little reddened by the constant stream of tears pouring down her face.

She took her hands and grouped her fingers together, and smudged the caked on eye make-up, out to the side of her cheeks. She glared down to her blackened finger tips, before looking more sympathetically towards the broken girl in the mirror.

She then moved the back of her hand to her lips, and smeared the lip stick across the bottom of her face, she never liked wearing lipstick.

"I'm nothing like the face I paint on in the morning."

"And I'll never be as pretty as these stupid clothes." She said to herself, taking a handful of fabric and ripping off the bottom half of her skirt.

"That's more like it …" She said, gazing into the eyes of the hurt reflection which was her.

She didn't look as she, picked up a nail varnish container that had been sitting on the side of the mirror. Pink, her supposed favorite colour.

_"Without your make-up Mei, boys won't look at you twice. You need to aim your goals higher! Go for the striker! Not that short one and for goodness sake, go for that one with more publicity."_

"Do I … Even … Love him …?"

_"Wow Mei, you're being a lot cheerier today … Whoever you are go back, this body isn't yours!"_

She fumbled with the container that was loosely positioned in her hand as she thought about how horrible she had to be to Micro-ice, and how wonderful she had to be to D'jok.

She looked blankly into her reflection.  
The reflection flickered Mei's famous fake smile that she always used to cover her real emotions.

"**I don't know you anymore**!" She said, throwing the container into the centre of the mirror, It cracking and shards scattering across the desk.  
The reflection faded, the cracked image now hardly resembling anything like a human figure.

This was how Mei saw herself every time she looked in the mirror,

Broken.

A broken doll.

"I don't even … Know _me_ anymore." She said, letting her body limply sink to the ground.

Please comment, thanks. =)


End file.
